


Blue

by cumberbellins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Human Castiel, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Dean, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, basically as fluffy as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbellins/pseuds/cumberbellins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes waking up in this position. Sometimes, he emerges on his back, one arm around the other man using his torso as a pillow. Sometimes he isn't touching Cas at all. It's rare, but it happens. These nights, he curls up behind his lover before going back to sleep.<br/>But this is what he prefers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

This is Dean's favourite hour of the day. He doesn't know what time it is precisely, he doesn't need to, he doesn't even want to. Because right now, time doesn't exist. Dean is in a universe where time has no meaning.

He has just awaken. The sky is still dark outside, and the only light allowing him to discern his surroundings are the blue rays of the moon, piercing through the blinds. He closes his eyes. He can hear Cas' breathing next to him, can feel his heartbeat against the palm he'd placed on his ribcage. They're on their side, Dean spooning him, and right now he can't tell which legs are his in the tangle of limbs they've formed underneath the blankets.

He likes waking up in this position. Sometimes, he emerges on his back, one arm around the other man using his torso as a pillow. Sometimes he isn't touching Cas at all. It's rare, but it happens. These nights, he curls up behind his lover before going back to sleep.

But this is what he prefers. His nose and lips are against Cas' nape, and when he smiles, he can feel the chill running up the man's spine. He breathes him in, and lets his mind go over the memories of all the times he's known that scent. There's the day they spent laying down under the Sun, Cas' back on his chest, their fingers intertwined, his heated dark hair under his nose. There's the first time they made love, Dean kissing Cas' navel as the man writhed underneath him. There's the day he came home to find Castiel cooking, and he'd pressed him against the kitchen table, arms wrapped around his waist from behind, head resting on his shoulder. _I love you_.

He extends his lips to kiss the base of his neck, and breathes out through his nose, content.

He opens his eyes, eyelids fluttering to adjust to the light. Cas' body is carved in shades of blue. That's what Dean loves the most about these moments. His lover is simply beautiful. From his dishevelled hair to the lines that define his silhouette. Dean worships all of him.

He lets the hand that was resting on Cas' ribcage wander and caresses the soft skin on his stomach, and shuts his eyes again. Castiel lets out a pleased sigh, and Dean's lips linger from his nape to that spot underneath his ear, where he kisses the skin.

"You awake?"

It's barely above a whisper when Dean mouths the words against Cas' jaw.

 _Hmm._ Cas' throat vibrates under Dean's fingertips, that have travelled up, causing several goosebumps on their way.

Maybe that's his favourite part, actually. During the day, his lover is in constant control of himself, too shy to free himself from his doubts. But during the night, when he is in this semi-consciousness, he is all warm and pliant, and shows no restraint. He presses back against Dean and the latter slides his arm around his waist and holds him tight.

He kisses his jaw, his throat, his shoulders, his back; first with only a touch of his lips, and then with the tip of his tongue. There is no rush, he is gentle, he has forever.

_Dean._

He is not sure if he has heard or imagined his name, but he feels the hairs on his arms stand up with the chill.

He feels Cas' hand cover his own on his stomach, and intertwines their fingers. His lips roam along the man's hairline, until they stop near his ear again.

_I love you._


End file.
